The way of the privileged
by KushiNato
Summary: Rose High is a Highschool for the gifted. Eren Jeager dreams of following his father in his footsteps, so he works hard to get in. What will expect him there and who will he meet? (no main character ll written in many POVs) AU.


**CHAPTER 1**

_A/N: This is an Au that will tell the story of the Main-Characters of the Shingeki no Kyojin -Manga in a Highschool setting ;)) If you're wondering: Yes. I wrote "Manga" not Anime. I read the Manga until the recent Chapter and I have to say that both, the Anime and the Manga are masterpieces. One aspect I love about them are the interactions between the Characters and that is what this story will be focusing on. Although I have some Chapters already planned out ( rough and in my head xD ) I am a spontaneous writer and I am always open for ideas as long as you review!_

_Disclaimer: [...] Can anyone of the storywriters out there understand me, when I'm saying that I feel like I'm kidding myself, writing a disclaimer? You should all know that I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin and those who don't are wrong here._

_Eren: Let's just go on with the story._

_Mikasa: If Eren wants to begin then I do too. Without me on his side he'll soon become unpopular._

_Eren: Mikasa!_

_Armin: Well, I would like to begin too..._

_KushiNato: This is the first time I am writing a dialouge for the lead-in and I'm getting impatient here too. Here comes the story!_

_( PS: I pondered longer about which smileys I should use, than I needed time to write the text above )_

* * *

The pain. It hurt. The boy, who was nearly a feet taller than him punched him again. This time he sent the punch straight to his gut. He was slammed against the wall—hard, his back bruised against it.

The senpai grabbed him by his collar and forced him to look up.

"You think you're so much better than me, don't you? You've been looking down on me just because your grades are a whit better than ours, but look how fast the tables turn."

He gave him a sharp look. The boy's knees were shaking, but his head hung low. His eyes were fixed on the ground beneath him as he avoided the taller boys piercing gaze. He leaned against the wall and was in danger of collapsing any moment.

Seeing the result of his actions gave him a strange feeling of satisfication growing inside him. His face twisted in an ugly grimace "What is it, genius boy? Too afraid to say anything?" He still gripped the blonde boy's collar. He then pushed him to the wall with his upper arm pressing against his throat; a lunatic's smile formed on his face "If you're not happy about it just hit back!" He yelled as he kicked against the shin bone of the boy's leg.

The shaking legs gave away and he fell sideways to the ground. His blonde hair got dirty; the mud on the ground messed with it. His breathing began to pick up. He lied flat on the ground. His eyes didn't fix on one point anymore, no, he hectically searched for a way out now. His head felt heavy and he began to feel lightheaded. When his body had tremble before, now he was in a state short before passing out. He forced his eyelids to stay open. His whole body ached, he could feel blood trickle over his shoulder and he already knew that the red liquid was soaking through his school-uniform. He moved his right hand. 'Shit!' Immediatly a sharp pain raced through his body. 'This isn't really it, hmm.. Then maybe...'

He tried moving his left hand. Noticing that the hand only beared some bruises that didn't hurt as much, he tried to support his upper body with his arm while the palm of his hand tasted the ground.

It didn't work out. His body collapsed under it's own weight and he fell against his wounds and bruises. He trembled, feeling the unbeareble pain. He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, but he couldn't help but let out a cry of pain.

He sunk his head in shame while his spectator had watched him without saying a word. Now he looked at him with a smug look in his face. The both of them didn't say anything for a few moments. Silence went through the whole corridor.

Slowly he turned his body over. He didn't pay attention to the pain any more. Instead, he leaned himself against his elbow and raised his head, ignoring the trembling muscles and the fact that he would pass out in any second.

"Li-like hell I would hit you back. I'm not dropping down on your level!"

The face of his senpai, hovering above him fell. He furrowed his eyebrows "Excuse me?!"

He became more confident. "And even you know that what I told you before was the truth. That's why you have no choice but to hit me without brothering with an actual answer."

"Huuuh?!" The taller boy aggressively grabbed him by his collar and held him at his eye level. His face was torn from anger. "You provoking me or somethin'?!" he spat.

The blonde began to look troubled, but he went on, screaming, "Tha-that's right! You're effectively conceding my point, are you not?!"

"C-Clam it, smartass!" The tall one shot back and let go of his collar. With a loud 'thump' the injured boy fell to the ground.

"It huurts!" he groaned.

"Haa..hahaha..haha! See that's what you get for behaving like that."

He kicked him against his stomach. "That's for acting all high and mighty" He kicked him again and grinned when he saw the blonde spat out blood. He stomped on him, again and again.

"What's with you in general, huh! Going on about my business and looking at me like that!" He shouted. The senpai rubbed his shoe against the boy's shin bone.

"Ugggh" The boy groaned with the little strength he had left.

The other smiled at him like a lunatic. "It hurts, right? Right? It hurts doesn't it?!" He kicked him in the same spot again. "Hahaha..See..! That's what you get!" He kicked again, without realizing that the poor boy was unconcious already...

* * *

_A brown haired child sat by the riverbank with his arms outstretched. He enjoyed hearing the sound the waterflow and the smell of the moist grass grazing the river._

_"Hey Eren!" A blonde boy ran towards him. As he got closer, the wide grin on his face became more evident. Stopping before the other boy, he panted heavily. Eren noted that his hand clutched a book tightly._

_"What's the matter Armin?" he asked, eyeing his friend._

_Armin held the book up and showed him it's title. It read 'Matheo Arlert'. He indicated Eren to take it. "This... My grandpa had it stashed away" He kneeled before him and opened the first page of the book that rested now in Eren's lap._

_On the first page stuck a picture of a charming young man with ashy hair. One could see that he tried hard not to laugh at the photographer. His lips were tightly pressed together, but his eyes betrayed him. He looked like he was ready to burst out laughing any moment._

_"Its a book full with pictures of the time he studied." Armin said as his gaze was still directed towards the photo._

_"The time he studied?" Armin echoed. "Didn't his parents forbid him to study in America, because of the danger at that time?_

_"Yeah, they did and it didn't matter to him! He went ahead and studied abroad. According to this book he went to Rose High before he applied for the University in America. You know, that really famous school for gifted children? He got a scholarship to study in America because he ranked among the top ten graduates of his school."_

_"Wow. That's amazing Armin." Eren said genuinely. "Your grandfather must have been an incredible man."_

_Armin returned his admiration with a smile. "He was. And he even met my grandmother at one of the dorm-parties." He flipped through some pages of the book. On the photo the both of them could see the young version of Armin's grandfather next to a delicate looking women._

_On the opposite page of the book was his grandfather and another man, looking some years older than him. Both each held a glass beer in their hands._

_Armin tapped his finger on the photo. "That's his drinking bud. Grandpa often told me about him and the great time they had. Did you know that they lived in dorms? He told me how they used to sneak out and visit the big city! After studying and getting his doctorate in medicine, he travalled around the whole world!"_

_"Yeah.. Right." Eren exhaled. He wasn't nearly as excited by the story as Armin._

_But at that moment the eyes of the both them met. Armin met his stare with determination and his pupil seemed to hide a sparkle. Eren's eyes widened as he saw how serious Armin was._

_Armin raised his voice. "One town is bigger than the other and in every country they speak different languages! If you work hard enough, you can get anywhere and everywhere!" He held Eren's look and made sure that their eyes remained locked. "And it's not just about that! You also get to meet the people who work behind the scenes, when you are rising in the ranks. You have acess to backrooms that you never thought you would enter. Once you are a successful person, you can walk over every spot of this world!"_

_Eren gaped at him wide-eyed. The reason wasn't that the normally shy behaving modelstudent had managed to hold such a long speech. It was, because the strong passion in Armin's eyes was too much to take in._

_"A sucessful person... The whole world..." He mumbled, proccessing what his friend had told him._

_He still watched Armin, whose attention had began to drifted off somewhere far away. His look was directed somewhere else. "Eren!" He suddenly called out._

_The brownhead looked at him expectant and waited for him to go on._

_"If some day... we could leave this village and see it for ourselves... the big world out there..."_

* * *

"So this is Rose High!"

Eren stood before a large building. It was made out of stone and only the window frames were painted red. The building seemed monstrously big. It's shape resembled most school buildings. The shape of the outer wall was a rectangle and above was a triangular roof. On the top of the roof stood a flag with a shield that was graced by two roses printed on it.

He continued to admire the big construction, when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"You stare too much, Eren. This is just the main building. The dorms are located elsewhere" Mikasa said.

"Amazing." Eren answered "Then let's go in"

Shd pointed to a smaller building that stood a bit farther away, on the side of the school building. "First we'll have to register"

"Oh, of course" He said and gave her a small smile. "I couldn't wait to see the inside"

He began to walk to the direction of the and missed the light blush that crept over Mikasa's cheeks. She hurried to his side and they made their way towards their new school.

"I wonder when we'll be meeting Armin" He muttered as his hand touched the doorknob.

* * *

**Please review! The more reviews I get, the more motivation I'll have to write more!**


End file.
